


[Podfic of] Two Semis, Both Alike in Dignity

by carboncopies



Series: (So Many) Semis, All Alike In Dignity [2]
Category: Lemon Demon - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, IT'S A GOOD GOOF, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shakespearean Sonnets, The author spent all of ten minutes writing this as a goof, Then podficcer spent all of ten minutes recording this as a goof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by AceyEnn.Podfic length - 0:02:12Author's summary: A poem about love.
Relationships: Truck/Different Truck
Series: (So Many) Semis, All Alike In Dignity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083101
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Beautiful Murder Machines: VoiceTeam MysteryBox 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] Two Semis, Both Alike in Dignity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Semis, Both Alike In Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919739) by [AceyEnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn). 



> Thank you to AceyEnn for allowing this to happen 😂 
> 
> And big thanks to nervouscupcakeinspace for the _gorgeous_ cover art of muscles flexing man!

Cover art by nervouscupcakeinspace. 

Podfic length - 0:02:12

File size - 2.5MB (mp3)

**You can download or stream this podfic at the google drive link** [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LG29WmB3s_StRfwFiGJdIgIuxDT84s5_/view?usp=drivesdk). 

Intro/outro music is, of course, "Two Trucks" by Lemon Demon. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos on this work, as well as the author's work which is linked above. Thank you for listening!


End file.
